The Night Before Chlexmas
by BeckyLEXcite
Summary: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through the house, Chloe was creeping: hushed as a mouse... (Chlex) 1/1


*~~The Night Before Chlexmas~~*

**Author:** Becky @ LEXcite 

**Site:** http://www.sometimes-lucky.net/~lexcite 

**Archive:** Please mail me first as I like to know where it's going! 

**A/N:** A seasonal piece of fluff as it's Dec 1st and I'm feeling festive. ChLex (of course!) Hopefully the first of many lil' parodies until I get my epic fic up and running :o) 

*~~The Night Before Chlexmas~~*

'Twas the night before Christmas, and deep in the house,  
Chloe was creeping, hushed as a mouse  
  
The decor was lavish and polished with care  
Lord knows what would happen if Lex found her there...  
  
This "Mansion" said "Money" with capital 'M's'  
Yet all was so tasteful (being covered with gems)  
  
The party downstairs had just started to whoop,  
When Chloe'd slipped out for a nice crafty snoop  
  
So now here she was in her new Sunday Best  
Exploring, adoring Lex Luthor's Love Nest  
  
Then Careless old Chloe bumped into a door  
And grabbing a suit of arms, crashed to the floor  
  
Lex, who was wandering jumped at the clatter,  
Ran like the wind to see what was the matter  
  
Such a sight to be seen, a memory to keep:  
A blonde reporter in an ungraceful heap  
  
Lex swooped to her rescue, and removed the Knight,  
Pulled the girl to her feet and laughed at her plight  
  
Chloe, embarrassed, didn't know what to do  
As knowing Lex Luthor he'd probably sue  
  
So she turned her eyes downward, gazed at the floor  
Plotting her escape to the nearest fire door  
  
"Just wanted a tour, please forgive me" said she  
"Then toured you shall be, take my hand," replied he  
  
She was shocked and surprised, yet duly obliged  
Was Luthor a good guy who's just well disguised?  
  
They walked every hall and passed through every door,  
Her eyes wide with wonder at the sights she saw  
  
"There's a room for every conceivable thing!"  
Cried Chloe as she stood by the pool, peering in.  
  
"And look you've got fishes, a fancy tank too,  
Show me - have you named them? I know guys that do... "  
  
Lex led her swiftly, and still holding her hand,  
Said pointing to each fish with a tone most grand:  
  
"That's Dollar, and Deutschmark, Sterling and Lira  
Here's Euro, There's Franc and I've lost little Vera...  
  
Saw her floating on the top - knew that she had passed,  
But come, to the terrace, the best is saved for last."  
  
Sprinting through the hallway, dragging Chlo' behind  
He grasped her hand tightly, but she didn't mind  
  
Like leaves in a whirlwind, through the house they flew  
Chloe and a millionaire who was handsome too  
  
He dragged her faster, and she shrieked in delight  
They then reached the terrace, walked out to the night  
  
It was there that they halted, laughing out loud  
She straightening her top and he wiping his brow  
  
And then peering over the smooth marble ledge  
Chloe gave a gasp as the sights filled her head  
  
The garden, extensive, was tended with care  
and the smell of crisp jasmine tinted the air  
  
She heard trickling water from an unseen stream,  
And she held her breath to not wake from this dream  
  
Tree branches dancing in the cool midnight breeze  
Lex watched her hair blowing, moving with ease  
  
Then taking a step so that Chloe was near,  
He tucked a blonde strand behind Chloe's ear  
  
She turned to behold him basked in the moonlight,  
Looked into his eyes as they shone like starlight  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she said, nervously slow,  
Swaying to music from the party below  
  
He shook his head, smiling, swaying to and fro,  
Then as if from nowhere, produced some Mistletoe  
  
Holding it above his head, hand resting on her hips,  
They met under the mistletoe and brushed each other's lips  
  
World becoming blurry, warmth beginning to rise,  
Chloe would spend forever swimming deep in his eyes  
  
When the clock struck 12, the gathering was over  
The party-folk leaving, not one of them sober.  
  
From the stairs, Lex and Chloe looked down on the crowd  
All collecting their coats and laughing out loud  
  
Lex shouted to the party as he held Chloe tight:  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

*~~~*~~~*

Please R/R!!


End file.
